


AU Kirito / Asuna as real people

by doncastrate



Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncastrate/pseuds/doncastrate





	AU Kirito / Asuna as real people

  
2 pt 1  
Hi asuna! 

2 pt 1  
Hi asuna! because of SAO. As long as i can ve your kirito! Omg i am dorky Haha. hope you are okay with that. I really am tired and to be honest right now I would just try sleep and reply another time but I just want to talk to you now. I don't know why to be honest because of SAO. As long as i can ve your kirito! Omg i am dorky Haha. hope you are okay with that. I really am tired and to be honest right now I would just try sleep and reply another time but I just want to talk to you now. I don't know why to be honest . 


End file.
